marvinsanimeinfofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kikoki
Allgemeines Name: Kikoki Herkunft: Iwagakure Meister: Ittan Rang: Genin Fähigkeit: Jinton (Später), Katon, Doton und Fuuton Aussehen: Batman Besonderes: Wurde als Baby aus einen brennenden Haus gerettet und ist komplett entstellt, er trägt seit dem ein Ganzkörperkostüm. Charakter: Redet wenig, hat Angst vom Feuer (Obwohl er es selbst beherrscht) und ist gerne im Alleingang Jutsus E Rang * Bunshin no Jutsu: Man Vervielfacht sich, dennoch können die Kopien nicht in echt Angreifen, wie Hologramme * Henge no Jutsu: Man verwandelt sich in die Gezielte Person und kann seine Stimme nachmachen * Kakuremino no Jutsu: Erlaubt eine Wand zu beschwören die wie die Umgebung ausschaut * Kawarimi no Jutsu: Erlaubt einen Körper oder ein Tier die Gestalt des Anwenders anzunehmen * Kassei: Briefbombe die bei Aktivierung Explodiert * Nawanuke no Jutsu: Seile werden beschworen, zum Fesseln, Fallen stellen. * Kai: Kommt drauf an wie Stark man ist, dennoch kann man mit diesen Jutsu, Gen Jutsus lösen. * Goten Heshi: Schlösser knacken * Doryü Heki: Man haut seine Hände in die Erde und lässt Hügel(etwas länger) Berge entstehen * Ganseki Kyaka: Man erkennt verschiedene Stein Arten und man kann schnell Löcher in Mauern oder Steinen machen * Tsuchite: Der Anwender gibt seine Hände auf den Boden und lässt nen Arm in der Erde aus den jeweiligen Material entstehen und somit der kontrolliert wird, gibt man seine Hände wieder weg vom Boden und der Arm zerfällt. * Ohi: Man schnippst und bekommt an der Fingerspitze ein kleines Feuer, zum anzünden oder Licht machen * Ondan Ka: Der Anwender sammelt wärme in seinen Körper und schützt sich somit von Unterkühlungen * Ryüka no Jutsu: Feuer läuft Seil entlang * Hai Kakücho no Jutsu: Sammelt mehr Luft in der Lunge, somit längeres Unterwasser atmen * Atsuryoku no Jutsu: Kunais werden mit den Wind verstärkt geschossen. D Rang * Kirigakure no Jutsu: Kann Nebel aus der Luftfeuchtigkeit erzeugen, Wetter und Gegend sind entscheidend für die Dichte. * Sö Shuriken no Jutsu: Shuriken das durch nen dünnen Draht Gesteuert wird. * Kinobori no Waza: Man kann auf Bäume gehen und Wände hinauf laufen. * Sajin no Jutsu: Eine Riesenfläche aus Staub entsteht man sieht nichts mehr, Byakugan und Sharingans nützen hier nichts * Shouen Daichi: Man gibt seine Hände auf die Erde und es beginnt ein Beben, die Erde spaltet sich * Chijö Tentei: Man gibt seine Hände auf den Boden und kann Unterirdische Tunneln und Höhlen aufspüren und darin Chakra wahrnehmen. * Namida no Ishi: Durch nen Stampfer fliegen kleine Kiselsteine auf den Gegner zu. * Döchu Eiygo no Jutsu: Anwender versteckt sich unter der Erde. * Feuer Kunais * Kami Oroshi: Ein kleiner Wirbelsturm der Schnittwunden verursacht * Kaze Fusatuo: Man sammelt in seiner Faust Fuuton und wenn man die Flache Hand zeigt sprießt eine Schnittwindböe auf den Gegner zu. * Ögoe no Jutsu: Man kann 3 mal so laut reden * Kaze no Senbon: Sind Nadeln aus Wind die den Gegner durchdringen und ihn blaue Flecken verursachen, über größere Distanz lösen sie sich auf * Reppushou: Gegenstände die auf einen zu fliegen können umgeleitet werden. C Rang * Kokkai no Jutsu: Es wird eine Kugel erzeugt die wird dann beliebig geworfen die breitet sich aus und zerstört alles in den Bereich in Staub: Dient zur Abwehr und kann keine Lebewesen zersetzen, Doton,Suiton,Mokuton,Hyouton,Yöton und Kinzokuton kann zersetzt werden. Jutsus bis zum C Rang * Ekiton no Jutsu: Man spuckt Öl Strähle aus den Mund, Sehr Chakraintensiv * Boya Döruma: den Gegner seine Füße werden eingespeert, B Rang: Der Gegner wird komplett von Stein ummantelt A Rang: Gegner wird Bewegungsunfähigummantelt S Rang: Gegner wird zerdrückt * Doton Bunshin: Erddoppelgänger * Gansetsuko: ein Speer ensteht mit den der Anwender kämpfen kann * Kansei: Falltürböden werden erschaffen, der Gegner fliegt 5 Meter in die Tiefe und ist dann in einen Erdgefängnis * Döryu Teiga: Ein Schlammfluss kommt aus den Mund auf den Gegner geschossen * Hibashiri: Der Anwender stampft Feuer in den Boden und dieses geht zum Gegner rüber und umkreist ihn * Hiuchi Naguri: Eine Flammenwand die Jutsus bis zum C Rang blockt, Suiton bis D Rang und Fuuton bis B Rang * Hiökaze: Flammenrüstung * Daitoppa: Windsturm der aus den Mund kommt und tiefe Schnittwunden verursacht. * Kaiten Shuriken: Waffen können in der Luft kontrolliert werden. * Jüha Shö: Man kämpft gegen den Gegner wenn man ihn mit der Faust nicht trifft kommen vom Windkleine Schnittwellen nach. * Setsunai no Jutsu: Der Anwender saugt bei sich die Luft auf alle die direkt neben ihn stehen bekommen schwer Luft. * Kaze Hishuri no Jutsu: Man läuft auf Windpolstern und somit völlig lautlos * Fuusajin: Staub wird in die Luft geworfen damit man ein schlechtes Sichtfeld bekommt B Rang * Das Selbe wie oben nur bis zum * Keijugan no Jutsu: Man kann alles erleichtern und somit auch selbst fliegen * Doryu Dango: Eine Erdkugel so groß wie ne Hütte wird geformt und auf den Gegner geworfen. * Arijigoku: Ein Treibsandloch entsteht das alles mit runterzieht * Döru Domu: Ein Gefängnis entsteht das Chakra entnimmt und sich selbstständig Repariert, Anwender muss es dafür ganze Zeit berühren mit beiden Händen. * Döryuheki: Riesen Erdmauer entsteht * Verhärtert deinen Körper extrem, man wird aber langsamer und gegen Raiton anfälliger * Eine Erdkuppel entsteht die den Anwender schützt, ein kleines Loch wie ein Tennisball ist den noch vorhanden wegen den Sauerstoff * Yuden Inzen: Öl kommt aus der Erde und bedeckt es ca 20 Quadrat Meter Fläche * Banri Döyu Heki: Eine Schlammerdwand ensteht die sehr stabil ist * Ganchüso: Erdlanzen kommen aus den Boden und fliegen auf den Gegner zu * Dai Endan: Großes Flammengeschoss kommt aus den Mund in der Form eines Drachen und fliegt auf den Gegner zu * Haisehikö: Rauchwolke wird aus Mund gepustet und per Zähne zusammen beißen explodiert der Bereich darin. * Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu: Rauch der mit Feuer in Berührung kommt anfängt zu brennen. * Zukkoku: Ein Flammenball kommt aus den Mund der bei Kontakt explodiert * Higan: Der Anwender formt seine Hand zur einer Pistole und schießt Feuerkugeln, machen leichte Verbrennungen * Shiranui: Flammenspeere werden in der Luft erzeugt und fliegen nach belieben auf den Gegner zu * Atsuagi: Eine Luftdruckwelle die alles in der Nähe weg schießt und Prellungen verursachen kann * Ryukaze no Jutsu: Ein Drachenkopf aus Wind stoßt mit einer Menge Geschwindigkeit aus den Mund auf den Gegner zu, kann tiefe Schnittwunden verursachen * Kakeami: Windnetzgeschoss ein Netz aus Wind das den Gegner fesselt und schneidet. * Dai Kamatchi no Jutsu: Riesenwindschnittwelle A Rang * Bunretsu Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu: Ein Schwert das per Berührung nen Gewissen Radius zur Staub macht * Mueishou: Man wird komplett Unsichbar * Yomi Numa: Erde bricht zusammen und ein Sumpf entsteht der alles darin festhält und in die Tiefe zieht, AUF SAND NICHT MÖGLICH * Meiko: Ein Erdlabyrinth entsteht wo die Wände beliebig verschoben werden können, für die Technik müssen die Hände am Boden bleiben * Iru Jödo: Ein Riesengolem hilft den Anwender im Kampf * Deshi Maku Katon: Der Anwender stampft seine Füße in den Boden und in seinen Umfeld wird die komplette Fläche entbrannt * Kaze no Yaiba: Windschnittwelle die aus der Luft geschossen wird * Shinkü Dai Gyakü: Vakuumgeschoß die aus den Mund kommen, erzeugen Schnittwunden und saugen den Sauerstoff in der Gegend ab * Kazeha: Klingen wie Kunais oder Schwerter werden verstärkt und können mit den Windchakra Felsen zerstören * Shinkü Renpa: Vakuumklinge wird auf den Gegner geschossen, Tiefe Schnittwunden * Fujin no Jutsu: Staubwindstrahl der alles in sich Verschwinden lässt, wirf man was brennbares in diesen Strahl explodiert er S Rang * Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu: Man tut einen Gewissen Room komplett zur Staub zerfallen lassen. * Chö Kajügan no Jutsu: Verschwert und verstärkt etwas ums 100tert Fache * Chö Keijugan no Jutsu: Verleichtert was um das 100tert Fache * Kaido Shökutsu: Ein Vulkankrater entsteht * Nentsuchi Rösi: Von Himmel fällt Lehm herunter der den Gegner bedeckt * Sando no Jutsu: 2 Erdplatten die den Gegner einsperren. * Ö Chido: Riesenerdbeeben, Eine Ganze Stadt kann man damit vernichten, Hände müssen am Boden bleiben * Shinküha: Vakuumwelle die alles in sich zerschneidet * Nyumachu no Jutsu: Riesendruckwelle kommt aus den Anwender der alles neben sich abstößt Geschichte Wurde als Baby von Kurotsuchi aus nen brennenden Haus gerettet. Ihm wird erzählt das seine Eltern dabei gestorben sind, ob das stimmt ? Er selbst ist voller Wunden und somit im Ganzkörperanzug und will ein guter Shinobi werden der die Feueropfer retten kann. Kategorie:Ninja Kategorie:Naruto RPG Charaktere Kategorie:Genin Kategorie:Jinton Kategorie:Katon Kategorie:Fuuton Kategorie:Doton Kategorie:Iwagakure Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Team5